


Unwanted Switching

by Crowoxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Lion perspective, Gen, Paladin swapping, Season 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowoxy/pseuds/Crowoxy
Summary: The Blue Lion didn't want Lance to leave her, didn't want to change pilots and watch her Lance go with Red. But what she wants isn't what duty demands.





	Unwanted Switching

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching season 3 and dude, episode 2 with Blue blocking Lance broke my heart. So I had to make sure someone else's heart was also shattering. This was finished in about an hour in the middle of the night, so try not to cringe too much at any mistakes. My keyboard only half works, so I may have missed some typos.

She had cried the first time they had discussed it. Not the way her Lance cried, with water leaking from his orbitals and flesh turning blotchy; but the only way a mechanical sentient Lion could cry. Her sorrow ripped through the bond she shared with her Lance, which only grew deeper as he ran frantically into the hangar to see what was bothering her.

Her Lance was special, was her precious, and Blue didn’t want to leave him. But she knew the moment that Black’s cub vanished, disappeared from Black’s very own shelter that Red would claim her Paladin. Red was selfish like that.

No, she wasn’t. She didn’t want her kit to leave either. But Black’s cub said Red’s kit would lead if anything happened to him, Black heard him, and so the Lions must follow by their Paladin’s wishes. 

It’s what they were made for after all, all those years ago, when five friends came together to save their universe. 

 _We must. We must._ Red said over and over, even as her Kit continued to pilot her and avoid Black. _We must do what is necessary for the mission_.  

 _Not yet,_ Blue pleaded again and again. _Not yet, not ready yet._   

“Hey, baby Blue!” Lance called from her feet and the mechanics that made her heart soared. 

“If we ever went back to Earth, I want you to first meet my mom, she would love you.” Lance laughed during one of their many patrols of their current quadrant. “So would my older siblings, can you imagine how jealous they would be of your prettiness, Blue?” 

 _Should I flex to show off my muscles and dazzle them some more?_ She had responded, her scanners more than enough to look around while Paladin and Lion relaxed.

“Why is that even a question, chula? Of course you should show off that razzle dazzle!”

The day the Paladins decided to try and see who among them could fly Black, is the day Blue’s heart shattered.

 _It is time._ Red whispered, her own sorrow buried deep because she knew Black would want her Kit. After all, Black’s cub said so.

“Hold your gazurgas, everyone! It’s not our decision to make. We must allow the lion to decide.” The protector’s voice echoed into the air.

 _No, let Black choose someone else._ Blue cried, knowing that could never happen. Red didn’t reply.

She could feel her Lance asking her if she was okay with him trying to pilot the Black Lion. It was now or never and her already shaky sense of duty was crumbling under the weight of the upcoming loss.

She closed the psychic connection between herself and Lance, weeping as only mechanical lions could. This time, Lance wouldn’t come to rushing to make sure she was fine, he would probably never want to talk to her again.

 _It is done._ Red said sorrowfully as Black roared. Blue wouldn’t talk to either of them for months.  

“Come on, Old Blue. It’s me, Lancey Lance. Open up.” Her particle barrier was up and she resolved to keep the connection shut tight. Otherwise, Blue would cave and scoop up her Lance and never let him leave.

“Do you hate me, now?” 

 _No, never you, my Lance_ , she wailed to no one.

Red roared from her hangar, calling for her Lance, and Blue watched as he walked away from her. Her Lance would be amazing in Red, he was amazing in whatever he did. She just wished he could stay with _her_.  

 _I will protect him._ Red vowed as she took off with no-longer Blue’s Lance. Blue said nothing.

Flying with the Princess was terrible. She wasn’t her Lance, and didn’t have that flow her Lance had.

Her Lance had never been this bad even when he first started piloting her. He understood when she wanted to bounce around and compromised with his own suggestions. Princess was too controlling, to set that she knew best.

Blue would see Red dart in the sky, dancing to a tune that she once shared with her Lance, and sigh wistfully. She would crash into avoidable structures under Princess’ hand and growl. 

Slowly, Blue started enjoying the Princess’ hand. She was earnest, like her Lance, and so very determined to be the best. She wasn’t her Lance, but Blue could cope. She could still watch her Lance, watch him be magnificent, just no longer with her.  

She still didn’t open the psychic connection between them, too afraid of what he would say, of how her Lance would hate her for shutting him out so many months ago. 

 _He keeps calling for you_ . Red told her one day, or maybe she had been saying it since that day, but Blue hadn’t been listening. _My blue kit always calls for you first and then me._ Red was not upset. _My kit always tells me how I am much better than Black_.

 _I see him guide you. You make a good team._ Blue spoke for the first time to Red since her Lance left.

 _He wants to talk to you._ Blue hesitated, even though time had passed, and Black’s cub had returned.  

 _My blue kit was never angry at you,_ Red continued, _his sense of duty rivals one of ours. He knew it was necessary._  

 _Oh_.

 _Will you speak with him?_   

 _Yes._  

It was not the first time her Lance had visited the hangar where she lay since he started flying with Red. But it was the first time Blue dropped her particle barrier when he arrived and opened their bond as he touched her snout. 

“Hey, beautiful girl.” 

_Hello, My Lance._

Blue nearly cried from joy the only way a mechanical lion could at the smile that burst from her Lance’s face as she responded. 


End file.
